


Racket

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Funny, M/M, Musical Instruments, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire groaned and covered her ears at the hideous squawking noise echoing from down the hall. Again? She stomped out of her room and flung open her sister’s door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racket

**Author's Note:**

> For @theloneviola who requested dads!destiel with a kid learning how to play a musical instrument. I also threw in some lovely sister bonding!

Claire groaned and covered her ears at the hideous squawking noise echoing from down the hall. Again? She tried to drown it out with other thoughts, but finally, she couldn’t take anymore. She stomped out of her room and flung open her sister’s door.

Emma glanced up through her blonde fringe, her clarinet still in her mouth. She sat on a chair in front of a music stand.

“Didn’t you practice enough yesterday?” Claire demanded.

Emma frowned and removed her instrument to speak, “I need to practice thirty minutes every day.”

“Who says?”

“My band teacher.”

“Can you try _not squeaking_ then?”

Emma’s cheeks pinked. “I’m not squeaking _that_ much.”

Claire crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned on her sister’s doorjamb. “Yeah you are. And it’s loud and hella annoying.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’m going to get better if I don’t play.”

“Can’t you just wait till I’m not here?”

“But you’re _always_ here.” Emma smirked. “You know, because you didn’t pass your driver’s test?”

“Shut up! At least I’ll be able to drive sooner than you. And I swear right now, I won’t drive you _anywhere_. Even if you beg.”

“Good. I don’t want you to. You’d probably get into an accident.”

Claire flipped her off and spun on her heel. Emma blasted a harsh clarinet note after her.

“Oh, real mature,” Claire shot back over her shoulder. Ugh, there had to be something she could do to get Emma to stop. Maybe Dad or Papa would have an idea. They had to agree that she sounded awful, like dying cats or the squealing brakes of a car.

Claire headed downstairs, her socked feet making no sound. As Emma resumed practicing, she ground her teeth. How could anyone stand it?

She found Dad in the kitchen, prepping for dinner. His back was to her, and when she called for him, he didn’t hear her.

“Dad? Uh, hello? I’m trying to talk to you.”

But Dad just swayed his hips. When he turned to reach for the salt, she saw him moving his lips, then noticed a thin cord leading up to the ear buds in his ears. Oh. He was listening to music.

Claire stalked right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. “DAD!”

He jumped and removed one of the ear buds. AC/DC blared out. “Huh? You say something?” He cringed when Emma let out a particularly harsh squeak from upstairs.

“Can’t you stop her?” Claire asked. “She sounds horrible.”

“Hey, don’t be mean to your sister. Learning a musical instrument takes time, and it’s good for you. Helps make you smart.”

Claire scoffed. “Yeah, I guess she does need all the help she can get.”

“Claire,” he said in warning.

“I can’t think when she’s up there, pretending to play. How am I supposed to get any homework done?”

“Sounds to me like you’re using your sister as an excuse to be lazy,” Papa said as he strode into the kitchen with a yawn. His dark hair was tousled and there was a line on his cheek.

“Have a nice nap?” Dad asked.

“Mmhm.” Papa pecked Dad on the forehead. “You were right about the earplugs. Worked like a charm.”

“Told ya.”

Claire groaned before the words sank in. “Wait, we have ear plugs?”

Dad snorted. “Hell yeah we do.”

“Where are they? I need them before I _go insane_.”

“There’s a whole bunch in the bathroom closet.”

“Thank God,” Claire said as she trudged away to retrieve some.

* * *

Dean watched her go, then turned to Cas. “Why’d you recommend an instrument anyway? Couldn’t she have done sports instead, so at least she’d be outside?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas said as he gave Dean a fond smack.  

A high-pitched squeak from upstairs made them wince.

“Perhaps outside is not such a bad idea,” Cas said at last. 

“So we can ruin our neighbor’s day? Oh wait, it’s just Sam, so yeah. Let’s send her out.”

“We’re terrible, aren’t we?” Cas asked.

Dean huffed and then cringed at another squawk. He shook his head with a wry grin. “What we do for our kids, huh?”


End file.
